Sight
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: All children can see spirits with their Sight, they are born with it. This is a story of a girl that meets and befriends a spirit. However the child must always grow up and lose their sight. FemGermany


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Louise tightened the string around her hood as she continued to walk through the forest. A quick glance at the darkening sky caused her little body to shake slightly in fear.

"It's almost dark." she said out loud if only to hear some noise in the quiet forest. She stopped waking and turned in a complete circle.

"I'm lost." she whimpered. Her hands gripped the sides of her cape that was attached to the hood. "I'm lost."

"Little red, little red. Why do you cry?" a voice asked. Louises head snapped up to see a boy with silver hair and red eyes who looked to be in his teens walking to her through the trees.

"What?" Louise asked tightening her grip on the cape.

The boy smirked. "I asked why are you crying, little red riding hood."

Louise wiped any sign of tears from her face as she picked her head up.

"It's none of your business why I am crying if I was." she said.

The boy paused and looked around the forest before his gaze settled on her again. He pointed to himself and said "Are you talking to me?"

"Is there anyone else?" she retorted. She stood and brushed any dirt off of her clothes before starting to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" the boy called after her, jogging until he was at her side. "Little red."

"Why are you calling me that?" Louise asked trying to walk faster.

The boy grinned as he reached to gently touch the red hood on her head. Louise took notice of the long and dirty fingernails he had. "I'm not the one who looks like little red riding hood." he teased.

"Does that make you the big bad wolf?" she asked.

His grin widened as he laced his arms behind his back. "Maybe. So what's a kid like you doing out this late and all alone?"

Louise bit her lip. "I got lost." she admitted.

The boy gave a short brisk laugh as he easily picked Louise up and tucked her under one arm. "So that's why you've been wandering around for hours. Don't worry, I know this forest like the back of my own hand."

Louise struggled in his grip. "Put me down!"

If anything his grip tightened. "Don't want you to go wandering off and getting even more lost on me."

Louise sighed and relaxed in his grip as she looked up at him. When he walked through the fading sunlight she was able to see two ears on the top of his head.

"Why do you have wolf ears?" she asked.

The boy grinned and placed her on his shoulders. "Because I was born with them."

Louise gently grasped one ear as she rubbed her thumb over it. "Feels real, like my dogs ear."

"They are real." the boy said still grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because I love kids." he answered. "They keep their imaginations more open than anyone else. And here is the best part. Since you're the first person I've talked with in a while I've decided to grace you with awesome lessons. I need to share some of it with the rest of the world."

Louise was silent for a moment before she asked "What's your name?"

"Gilbert." he said. "I think I'll still call you little red."

"My name is Louise." she corrected.

"Still prefer little red."

Louise kicked him lightly in the chest. "My name is Louise, not little red."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now tell me where you live."

"On a hill overlooking the river and forest."

As they walked Gilbert continued to talk about forest; which animals there were, the flowers, fish, and anything else he could think of.

He stopped walking suddenly and tilted his head back to look at louse.

"You'll come back tomorrow right?" he asked. "Because the awesome training will begin tomorrow."

Louise laughed. "I'll come as soon as my dad finishes my lessons for the day."

Gilbert nodded as he lifted Louise from his shoulders and placed her gently on the ground.

"Go through those threes." he said, nodding to the trees in front of them. "You'll see the back of your house."

"Thank you." Louise said in earnest.

Gilbert shrugged. "What else are friends for?"

Louise started forward towards the direction of her house and every few moments she would look over her shoulder. Each time Gilbert would smile at her and wave.

* * *

><p>Alvar closed his book with a snap. "Alright, your lesson is done for the day."<p>

The moment he finished the sentence Louise gathered her books and ran to her room where carefully, but quickly, placed her books away.

Jumping to her closet she ignored her red cape in favor of the blue one.

Tying it around her she quickly jogged to the front door.

Her father was still in the other room carefully organizing the books for tomorrows lesson. He glanced up at her.

"Going into the forest again?" he asked.

Louise nodded as she tied her boots.

"Do try to come home before the sun sets this time."

Louise grinned. "I'll try."

She ran to and out of the back door that led to the forest and through the trees. Almost as if he hadn't moved since the night before Gilbert looked up from the tree he had been sitting under and grinned at her.

"Welcome back little blue." he said eyeing her new cape.

* * *

><p>Time passed. The seasons continued to come and go. Each day after her lesson Louise would run out of the house and into the forest where Gilbert would be waiting for her. Together they would walk through the forest with Gilbert explaining every inch of it. When he had ran out of facts he started the legends that surrounded the trees.<p>

One summer day found the two of them sitting next to the river in silence as they enjoyed the contrast to the blistering sun to the cool breeze from the river.

"So this water had a spirit?" Louise prompted.

Gilbert grinned as he continued his story. "Yeah and this spirit had a lover; the spirit of the sun. It used to be that the spirits had forms and could leave their areas to be with others. The relationship angered many of the others; they thought that the relationship was unnatural because their cores were so different."

"So the other spirits gathered together and made a plan. As punishment for the relationship their forms were destroyed and their cores were tied to their area. "

"And now it is said that on the hottest days the rays of the sun are desperately reaching towards the earth in an attempt to reach the water once more."

Louise looked to the water. "I feel bad for them."

Gilbert shrugged. "Most stories of spirits are like that."

Louise licked her lips. "My father is starting to get serious about my schooling and my future." she said. "He is always telling me to be more mature and not so childish."

Gilbert sighed. "Too many kids lose their Sight like that, because of their parents."

"Sight?"

"Imagination." Gilbert corrected himself. "With children they hold onto it as much as they are able to. But sometimes all it can take is a single sentence from adults to destroy it."

Louise jumped to her feet. "I won't ever lose it!" she exclaimed. "Never!"

Gilbert smiled sadly as he held out his arms. With no hesitation Louise raced into them.

Gilbert pressed her tightly against his chest, his arms curling around her.

"I hope so little green." Gilbert said, smoothing the green hood she wore that day back. "I really hope so."

* * *

><p>Gilbert ran as fast as he was able to through the forest. He had been called to the spirit world some time ago. And time flower differently there than on earth. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had last seen Louise. It could have been hours, days, years, decades.<p>

He came to the edge of the forest and stood in the place where he had always waited for louse. After a glance upwards to the sky to determine the time he nodded and waited.

A few hours passed and soon night fell however Gilbert continued to stand there.

"Why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked.

Gilbert glanced over his shoulder to see Elizaveta, the spirit of birds, standing behind him. He reached his hand to his face and when he pulled it away moisture covered the tips of his fingers. Hopelessly he glanced once more towards the house.

"You got close to a human." Elizaveta said quietly. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Elizaveta continued to look towards the house. "She has started the cycle of womanhood a few months ago. You missed about six years."

Gilbert groaned and leaned against a tree for support. He glanced at Elizaveta. "You think she still has the Sight?"

Elizaveta bowed her head before she shook it. "They rarely keep it after a decade."

* * *

><p>Gilbert walked to the river slower with his head bowed. He hated being alone as well as the silence that came with being alone. He left the trees in favor of the clearing he and little red had often played in before taking drinks and sometimes swimming in the river.<p>

Looking up he froze, there was someone sitting a few feet away from the wet ground. Looking closer he could see the familiar blonde hair and even the familiar red hood and cape. The cape had gotten longer while the hair had gotten shorter he noted.

But it was her, it was Louise.

"Little red!" Gilbert exclaimed gleefully.

Even from only seeing her back he could see her freeze. As he practically ran to her she slowly turned to face him. He stopped suddenly when he smelled the fear rolling from her.

"Good doggie." she murmured. "Nice wolf. Just stay right there."

Doggie? Wolf?

His heart sank in his chest. She could only see his animal form.

She had lost her Sight.

He felt a cry rise from his throat. Louise flinched and slowly stood, gripping her notebook close to her chest.

Gilbert watched her sadly. She had grown taller, maybe even taller than him. Her face had gotten sharper and her body had lengthened and gotten more muscle and strength. As all females her chest had grown outwards and her hair was short.

The only things that were the same were the colors of her hair, eyes, and the cape and hood.

"Little red." he said sadly. "Louise."

Louise looked over her should, towards the forest, and then to the river. She was looking for an escape route he realized.

Smiling sadly he sat onto the ground and turned his back on her. He listened to the sound of her running away combined with the sound of his own heart breaking.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
